


La realidad supera la ficción

by STsuki



Series: Reflexiones [5]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, SHINee
Genre: Domestic, Dorks in Love, Love, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-21
Updated: 2011-02-21
Packaged: 2019-01-04 08:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12164838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STsuki/pseuds/STsuki
Summary: Kudos y comentarios se agradecen mucho!Por si aun no me siguen en facebookSara ManenSi gustas apoyar mi trabajo puedes invitarme un café ;P enKo-Fi Sara Manen!que es un sistema de apoyo para artistas que funciona como si fueran donaciones :D





	La realidad supera la ficción

Minho suspiró con fuerza. Sonrojado, emocionado y totalmente excitado, no sabía cuántas veces es que ha visto ese capítulo de Athena, pero sí sabía que no parara de repetir esa escena al menos por las próximas dos horas.

Es que no encuentra las palabras para describir lo maravilloso que se ve Changmin en ese rol tan… tan…

—¡ugnhm…!

Volvió a ahogar un gritito contra uno de los cojines de la sala cuando Changmin tira por quien sabe qué vez al malo, poniendo esa expresión de tipo bueno y salvaje que le carcome y derrite las entrañas, entrándole la obsesiva e inefable urgencia de atrasar de nuevo ese capítulo unos segundos y volver a verlo en acción. 

Los disparos, Siwon, los disparos, Changmin, los golpes y al final el vuelve a tragarse un gritito afeminado y fuera de onda, comenzando a patalear contra el sillón, porque para Minho su Changmin es tan perfecto, aún con el peinado de reneguete estirado que adora el gel y la buena presencia, su seria expresión de soy un genio, alto, guapo y carismático y todas babean por mí. Minho también, por supuesto y está seguro que más de una tuvo un par de orgasmos múltiples al ver ese capítulo del drama, y que sin lugar a dudas hasta le robo protagonismo a Siwon hyung.

Minho volvió a suspirar sonrojado, dejando al fin correr el capítulo del drama, hundió todo su cuerpo contra el mullidito respaldo del sofá aun abrazando ese cojín con fuerza por que lo que más le gusta del papel de su Changmin siendo un especialista en bombas nucleares es que…

—¡¡Minho ven acá!!

El aludido respingo y le puso pausa al capítulo, ese que fue a pedirle prestado al PD amigo de Key que trabaja en la SBS y que de otra manera no había podido ver.

—¡¡Minho!!

Volvió a respingar en esta ocasión casi tirando el control remoto al piso, se levanto apresurado yendo directamente al lugar de donde provenían los gritos, que no era otro que la cocina.

Abrió la puerta preocupado mirando a todos lados buscando algún incendio antes de enfocar su mirada interrogativa en el rostro sonriente de Changmin. Y su corazón hizo una cosa loca, estaba tan lindo todo despeinado, sosteniendo un tazón enorme con un montón de palomitas quemadas, cubiertas de lo que Minho sabía era miel, y según Changmin caramelo para la gente trabajadora que no podía perder tiempo quemando el azúcar en la estufa. Aún no entendía cómo es que Changmin y Yunho habían sobrevivido sin Jaejoong, aunque pensándolo bien ahora entendía ese extraño complejo de madre por parte de “boo” que lo había obligado a él a responder por los daños en la cocina que su hermoso novio y su “suegro” provocaban cada vez que intentaban cocinar algo.

—¿Qué has intentado hacer Changmin hyung? —inquirió comiéndose una palomita de sabor y textura extravagante.

—Te dije que haría palomitas para ver el drama desde el principio, pero estabas más entretenido gritando como colegiala hormonada en lugar de hacerme caso a mí —refunfuño haciendo un puchero tierno, mientras internamente estaba aventándose del bongi al ver que Minho se comía sus porquerías sin objetar nada, ninguna persona nunca se habría atrevido a comerse algo hecho por él con tanta ilusión.

—No estaba gritando, bueno no mucho…

Su intento de excusa era obvio, sí que estaba gritando como una colegiala.

—La próxima vez solo pon el tiempo que marca el microondas ¿quieres? —dijo quitándole el tazón de las manos mientras le sonreía y se daba la vuelta rumbo a la sala, se ganó un beso en la cabeza y un abrazo asfixiante. Changmin era como un niño, las cosas simples, coloridas y dulces lo hacían feliz y Minho amaba verlo feliz, por eso se acurruco junto a él en el sillón para poder ver el drama, comiéndose esas cosas pegajosas que había hecho con las mejores intenciones para pasar un buen rato los dos.  
Pero como decía antes de que el histerismo de Changmin me interrumpiera, lo que más le gusta a Minho del papel de su Changmin siendo un especialista en bombas nucleares es que…

Solo es ficción, su novio no tenía ni la habilidad de hacer funcionar un microondas correctamente. ¿Quién creería que podría desactivar bombas? 

Sí hasta le daban miedo los fantasmas. Minho ahogo una risita contra el cuello de Changmin llamando la atención del mayor.

—¿De qué te estás riendo?

Minho negó manteniendo esa sonrisa después de besarle los labios para concentrarse en la televisión.

—A veces me pregunto qué es lo que te vi… —acotó el mayor rodando los ojos, Minho volvió a reír y le contesto llevando sus labios a las mejillas de Changmin.

—Yo también te quiero hyung…

Sip definitivamente esos dos estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos y comentarios se agradecen mucho! 
> 
> Por si aun no me siguen en facebook [Sara Manen](https://www.facebook.com/Sara-Manen-410079072717513/)  
> Si gustas apoyar mi trabajo puedes invitarme un café ;P en [ Ko-Fi Sara Manen!](https://ko-fi.com/A5071YMT) que es un sistema de apoyo para artistas que funciona como si fueran donaciones :D


End file.
